Afterwards
by SoulofaDragonfly
Summary: Post Fannysmackin. What if Greg hadn't hit the kid. And what if the kid had actually tried to save him? A different turn of events! Chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

**CSI**

**Afterwards**

**SoulofaDragonfly**

**Summery:** Post Fannysmackin'. What if Greg hadn't run over the kid that was going to run over the kid who was going to through a rock through his windshield. And why did it take the cops so long to get there in time?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CSI.

_Chapter 1: The Mob_

Greg was heading over to the new scene, when he saw the mob in the alley kicking an innocent victim. He grabbed his radio, and pressed the button.

"There's a man down, in an alley near Freemont. Repeat, there's a man down." (I just made Freemont up, as I don't remember what the street's name was.)

"Sir? We're sending someone over now." The rest of the conversation Greg didn't remember, except for inwardly cursing the slowness of the police. He saw that the man in the alley was slowly dying, and he quickly made a decision. He turned his truck into the alleyway and drove ever so slowly through it. He honked his horn, and the mob turned to him. He saw that it was kids kicking the helpless man. Shocked, he just sat there for a minute, him and the kid staring at each other. The kid seemed surprised that Greg was there. Then, he jumped in surprise and fear when the back window broke. He heard yells and screams of delight, and suddenly, his window broke and he found himself being pulled out of the vehicale. (I don't remember what kind it was either.) He fought long and hard. He was dimly aware that the kid he'd seen was trying to protect him, but the others shoved the kid away. Greg felt them kick his side, and punch his face. The man near him groaned in agony, but didn't say anything. Greg soon felt that sleep would be the best thing for him, and closed his eyes from the pain.

Greg dimly heard cars pulling up, and soon felt hands on him. He tried to fight them, but he heard a familiar voice, Sophia's, say,

"Greg, it's alright. They're here to help you. Just stay still." Soon they left him, telling him not to move. He couldn't move even if he tried. Soon, he smelled Sara's familiar scent, and knew that she was by his side.

"Sara." He whispered.

"I thought you couldn't see me." She said. He knew that she was close to tears.

"I could smell that Sidle Scent anywhere." He said, desperately wanting to open his eyes to see her. He remained quite still.

"I'll take that as a compliment." The rest of the conversation passed in a blur. He remembered telling her to process the scene and his vest…and something about his car being all scratched up to hell. Then, he fell asleep.

Greg next woke to a warm bed, and seeing white. At least through one eye.

"Hey, Greg. How are you?" It was Grissom. He was with Catherine, Warrick, Sara, Nick, Brass, Dr. Robins, Archie, and Sophia. He shifted his weight and grimaced slightly.

"Better than ever." He lied. He looked at them. "What's going on with the case? Is the other man still alive?" He asked. They all looked at him.

"The other man is still alive, and so is the kid who tried to protect you. The parents might want to thank you later, as well as the man." Grissom answered. "He said that he wanted to shake your hand."

"You're a hero, Greg." Catherine said. "You saved two people."

"Did I?" Greg wondered aloud. "I only remember saving one. The kid who got hurt was trying to stop them from hurting me." Greg saw them look at each other. Then, without warning, Grissom's phone rang. He answered it, and then closed it.

"That was Ecklie. He said that we've got the people who were there. Or at least one of them." Grissom said. "Whose coming with me?"

"I will." Sophia, Archie, and Catherine said. They looked at Greg. "Get better soon." They said. Greg smiled, or tried to.

"Don't get angry at them. Their just kids." He said. They nodded, and left. Grissom, last to leave.

The team left Greg about an hour later, all of them promising a party once he got back. Greg had nodded, and then went to sleep after they had left.

He woke later to another visitor, the man he had saved. His name was Jack Higgins. (I also don't remember what his original name is. I just made it up.)

"Hey!" He said. He was in a wheel chair. Greg was walking around, trying to get some engery going. "I want to thank you for saving my life. That was a brave thing you did." He held out his good hand and Greg shook it.

"If you want to talk more, I'm having a barbeque sometime at my house. Feel free to come over. Telephone's 555-6565." He handed a slip of paper to Greg. "Once again, thanks. I don't think that I'll ever be able to thank you enough."

With that, he was wheeled out of the room by a nurse, who smiled at Greg as they left. After he had left, Greg thought for a while, and then went back to bed.

That was the first chapter. I would greatly appreaciate reviews from those who read it. More after the weekend. It might have to wait till Wensday, if I can't get to a school's computer. Thanks for reading,

SoulofaDragonfly.


	2. Chapter 2

**CSI**

**Afterwards**

**_Thanks to all who reviewed. Also thanks to those who read the first chapter. I'd like at least a few more reviews before I make the next chapter. Say, about five more:) Anyways...here's the next chapter. Enjoy!_**

_Chapter 2_

Greg Sanders awoke with a grimance, and shifted to a more comfortable position on the bed in the hospital. He looked around the room, and saw the teenager boy that had tried to save him from a beating. There was also an older lady there who looked as though she were the boys mother. She was talking quietly to her son, and he was listening with a frown on his face.

"Hey." Greg said weakly. The boy and his mother looked up quickly, and the boy smiled as he saw that Greg was awake. "What time is it?"

"About noon." The kid said, still smiling. "I'm thinking that your wondering who we are?" Greg nodded. "Name's Jake. This is my mother, Ms. Riddles. We wanted to say hello." Greg looked around, but didn't see anyone else. He looked back at Jake.

"Thanks." Greg said. He sounded a bit hoarse when he said it, however, and Jake got up from his chair, and headed over to the table that was next to Greg's bed. He picked up a paper cup that was full of water. He handed it to Greg.

"Don't drink it all." Jake warned. Greg nodded, took the cup, and drank about a quarter of it. He set it back on the table. Jake looked at his mother. "Look...I'm-" He paused when Greg looked at him, then started again. "I'm sorry for what happened. I didn't know it was wrong, until my mom overheard us talking. She said that we should stop, and that we had better things to do than hurt people." He bit his lip, and looked at his mother, who smiled back. He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "I'd turn in my friends if it would help matters...but if I did, then Pig would come after my family. Not to mention the people that I told."

"We could protect you, you know." Greg said. His voice sounded a bit better now that he had had something to drink. "And we wouldn't tell them that you were the one who told."

"They have ways of finding out." Jake said, looking nervous. Then, he said, "I'll think about it." He looked at his mother again. "But now I have to go." He and Mrs. Riddles started towards the door, and left Greg in his bed, looking out the window.

PLACE WHERE THE BAR THINGIE WON'T WORK!

Greg was once again awake. He looked around but there wasn't anyone in the room. Extreamly bored, he considered going back to sleep, when his door opened and an old guy in a wheel chair came in, being helped by a nurse.

"Hey, there." The guy said. "I just wanted to thank you for saving my life." Greg frowned, confused. The guy noticed his look, and said, "I'm the man that got beat up."

"Oh." Greg said, not knowing what else to say. The old man chuckled.

"Name's John Higgins." He said. He looked around the room, then looked back at Greg. "Listen, I'm having a barbeque over at my house. You can come if you like." Greg nodded.

"Sure." He said. "I'll be there. Where and when?" John smiled. The nurse behind him looked slightly impatient, but smiled at Greg when he looked at her.

"Oh, say this Saterday at three in the afternoon. I'll get the number and all to you." He got a pen and paper from the nurse, who still looked impatient. He quickly wrote down the time and date, and the directions to his home.

"Thanks." Greg said. He took the pad, and placed it next to the cup of water. John looked at him.

"No. Thank you. For saving my life." He said quietly. Then, he shook his head. "I'll see you later, Mr. Sanders." Greg watched as he and the nurse left the room, then got into a comfortable position, and started thinking about life.

_And that's all I have for chapter 2. The next chapter will most likely be more to do with the rest of the CSI crew! Read and review please. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Thanks,_

SoulofaDragonfly.


End file.
